In ablation therapy, it is often necessary to determine various characteristics of body tissue at a target ablation site within the body. In interventional cardiac electrophysiology (EP) procedures, for example, it is often necessary for the physician to determine the condition of cardiac tissue at a target ablation site in or near the heart. During some EP procedures, the physician may deliver a mapping catheter through a main vein or artery into an interior region of the heart to be treated. Using the mapping catheter, the physician may then determine the source of a cardiac rhythm disturbance or abnormality by placing a number of mapping elements carried by the catheter into contact with the adjacent cardiac tissue and then operate the catheter to generate an electrophysiology map of the interior region of the heart. Once a map of the heart is generated, the physician may then advance an ablation catheter into the heart, and position an ablation electrode carried by the catheter tip near the targeted cardiac tissue to ablate the tissue and form a lesion, thereby treating the cardiac rhythm disturbance or abnormality. In some techniques, the ablation catheter itself may include a number of mapping electrodes, allowing the same device to be used for both mapping and ablation.
Various ultrasound-based imaging catheters and probes have been developed for directly visualizing body tissue in applications such as interventional cardiology, interventional radiology, and electrophysiology. For interventional cardiac electrophysiology procedures, for example, ultrasound imaging devices have been developed that permit the visualization of anatomical structures of the heart directly and in real-time. In some electrophysiology procedures, for example, ultrasound catheters may be used to image the intra-atrial septum, to guide transseptal crossing of the atrial septum, to locate and image the pulmonary veins, and to monitor the atrial chambers of the heart for signs of a perforation and pericardial effusion.
Many ultrasound-based imaging systems comprise an imaging probe that is separate from the mapping and ablation catheters used to perform therapy on the patient. As a result, a position tracking system is sometimes used to track the location of each device within the body. In some procedures, it may be difficult for the physician to quickly and accurately determine the condition of tissue to be ablated. Moreover, the images obtained using many ultrasound-based imaging systems are often difficult to read and understand without reference to images obtained from a separate imaging system such as a fluoroscopic imaging system.